


Hollow

by alpha_beta_omega



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_beta_omega/pseuds/alpha_beta_omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why?<br/>This was the question Stiles almost always found himself asking.<br/>Why me?<br/>Why are you doing this?<br/>Why are you here?<br/>He never once felt completely filled in on the information that was dispersed throughout the pack. And of course, due to the lack of information, he was once again asking himself. Why?<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>(Derek and Stiles are mates and don't know how to admit it. That is until Stiles is taken and Derek is feeling the need for his mate more than ever)</p><p>Will he make it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I wrote one chapter to a fic last year and I never got into it due to lack of inspiration... So this is technically my first story, and don't worry I plan to follow through if i gather positive feedback.. Let me know what you think and if I should continue :)
> 
> (sorry for mistakes)

Why?  
This was the question Stiles almost always found himself asking.  
Why me?  
Why are you doing this?  
Why are you here?  
He never once felt completely filled in on the information that was dispersed throughout the pack. And of course, due to the lack of information, he was once again asking himself. Why?  
_________________________________________________________________________

The pack meeting that night was rather slow. For Stiles anyway. The rest of the pack seemed a bit on edge. Even Derek, who shows no emotion. While he continued to discuss the newest “baddie” (as stiles called them) in town, no one bothered to say anything other than the occasional, “uh huh” or “yeah maybe”. But what Stiles did notice was the eye contact being made throughout the room. No words. Just the flickering of worried eyes.  
“Okay, what is going on with you all? No one here telling me to ‘shut up’ or ‘just sit down’. Is there something I need to know?!”  
Silence.  
“Okay we then. Lets start with you Derek. Your the alpha, your supposed to keep the WHOLE pack informed… Spill it.”  
Nothing.  
“Didn’t think you would respond anyway. Scott! Your my best bud! Man, whats going on here?”  
Quiet  
“Seriously dude? I expected more from you. Now, will anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?!”  
Stiles was beginning to become worried about what they weren't telling him. He glanced around the room, making sure to make eye contact with each and every one of them. All of them kept a slight gaze in his eyes but they spoke none. Except when he reached Isaac. Isaac could not look him in the eye without flinching.  
“Isaac! What is going on?” By now, he realized he was yelling… He softened the tone. “All I ask is for you to tell me why you all are acting so weird.”  
It was Derek who spoke then.  
“Stiles, there is nothing you need to worry about, everything is taken care of. Just calm down and let’s get back to the meeting.”  
“Oh so now you speak up… If there is something that needed to be taken care of, I want to know.”  
“Stiles I told you, there is nothing to worry about, it is all over now.”  
“What’s over Derek? Hmm? You know what stress does to me. Just tell me why you all look like something bad is about to happen?!!”  
At this point Stiles was furious. But not only that, he was on the verge of tears. They know that when he is left out of the loop, bad things happen. Like that one time they were all acting suspicious due to a surprise party for Stiles and when he showed up, his panic attack was so bad they had to tell everyone to go home.  
“Stiles it’s nothing!” Derek realized that he was yelling at the kid when he saw not only Stiles, but the wolves take a step away from him. 

In any other case Stiles would have his back up (Scott), when Derek yelled at him. But not this time. So Stiles, being the brilliant idiot that he is, let his anger take over his sadness.  
“You know what Derek, FINE! Fine. I’m outta here. I can’t take you anymore. I can’t take ANY of you anymore. I’m leaving.”  
With that being said, Derek knew he couldn’t let him leave. Stiles was in danger. From who? They don't know, but that’s the problem.  
“Stiles wait I’m sorry, I just need you to calm down and let me explain, but know that i can’t tell you everything quite yet.”  
That is what set Stiles over the edge. He could explain, but not tell him “everything”. He was so pissed that they would do this to him… His pack…  
“You know what Derek? Fuck you. All I've done is given you everything I know to help save your asses while out fighting the supernatural. I’m sorry that I can’t go battle to the death with you guys, but at least I contribute. And you can’t even explain all the shit your putting me through??”  
“I understa—“  
“No Derek you don’t!”  
And with that, Stiles was gone. Out the door, an down the steps of the old burnt Hale house; a few voices calling after him. But not enough to make him turn around.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Derek’s POV

He just couldn't find it in himself to tell Stiles that he loved him. And just about when he did, a new creature had to show up in Beacon Hills. What was it? They don’t know. But what they do know is that whenever one of the pack is near stiles, they smell it. Not necessarily when they are in large group, but when, for example, he gets to the school in the morning. The smell lingers. Through the air and on Stiles. The problem is, it doesn't smell animal or human, it smells… almost like…. darkness. 

Derek had only seen Stiles a few time since the new “creature” showed up, but he was able to understand what the pack meant by “darkness”. Not only could you smell it, you could see it in Stiles. His already pale skin, even paler. His dark rimmed eyes, suggested no sleep. And the way Stiles seemed to act… He continued to babble, that’s just Stiles, but he seemed a little.. zoned out. Like he didn't exactly care about anything he was doing. 

The problem is that telling Stiles about what they've noticed may spark memories of the nogitsune, which Stiles still blamed himself for. Anything and everything that son of a bitch did, Stiles feels the need to blame himself for it. And it breaks Derek’s heart to see his poor mate with the look of sadness and regret coming off him in waves. 

Also, they don’t know where the figure is. For all they know it could hear everything they are discussing and just speed up his plan with Stiles. What was it’s plan?.

Therefore, it is safe to say.. Their lives are fucked up. Nothing could ever go as planned or remain normal and Derek couldn't help but feel grief for the teens who sat around him in silence.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Derek’s POV after Stiles storms off.

Derek watched as the familiar blue jeep drove away from the preserve. He stood there until he could not longer hear the frantic heartbeat of the boy he loved, and hoped to tell him that someday. He just didn't know how..  
“Derek?” It was Isaac. The only one who knew his true feelings for Stiles. “You wanna go after him? Make sure he’s ok?”  
“No Isaac, he needs he space. Lets just go back inside and figure out what to do about our new “friend”.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles POV

Stiles was pissed. He could not believe they would do that to him. After all, he was pack.. Or at leasts he thinks he is.. No matter what he did to support them and their little furry asses, they just repaid him with ignorance of their power. Of course they didn't always mean to… But sometimes they forgot that he was the fragile human of the pack. 

As Stiles drove the only thing he thought about was Derek. He loved Derek, but he could never admit it to himself.. Ever since that first encounter in the preserve, Stile had taken an interest in him. And just when Stiles thought that the big brute was beginning to soften up, he came back with this. Why?

While he was deep in thought Stiles didn't even realize that he was in his driveway already. He must have been thinking to much about Derek and his toned pecks and glorious abs.. Not to mention his perfect stubble that framed his jawline... 

Once again Stiles didn't realize that he was just standing in his doorway, key in hand, about to unlock the door.. Thats when he heard a swift ‘swoosh’ behind him. He spun only to see nothing..  
“So much for that mini heart attack.” he said to himself.  
When Stiles turned back around is when the real fear struck. There was a man.. No.. a shadow? Standing right in front of him.. Probably about double his size. Stiles jumped back in surprise.. Or at least he tried to.

The figure was engulfing Stiles within his darkness and pulling him in. Stiles screamed, or so he thought.. There was no noise, none.

Thats when he felt it. The darkness.  
He was frozen in place. Shivering to no end. His eyes had began to cloud over so he could no longer see. And the worst part was he was shutting down on the inside. He inside were freezing solid and it was nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was like taking in that last moment of pain before you die, but it slowly happening over your whole body. And the pain didn't stop. 

The darkness had almost reached his heart when the creature spoke:  
“Don’t worry child, this will only hurt a lot.”  
That is when the cold took over and Stiles took his last breath before becoming engulfed in pain.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Derek back at the meeting:

When Derek re-entered the house the pack stood their with their heads hung low. They could not believe how taken aback Stiles was, although they could relate. Whenever Stiles took it upon himself to withhold information, the pack was not happy.

Derek sat down and began: “So we all know what just happened and we all know how Stiles is when he is frustrated, but this time we can not leave him with cooling period.. Someone needs to go after him. Scott, or Lydia, I suggest one of you.”  
It was Lydia who spoke then.  
“No Derek. We can all tell your trying to play ‘mr toughguy’,but you need to fix this. After all, you two are mates.”  
That caught derricks attention, but no-one else. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just nodded.  
“We all know Derek,” it was Allison this time,”Just go after him already”  
Derek was about to say something when a searing pain ran through his skull. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees.

The pack gathered around quicky trying to help there alpha.. But no one understood what was going on.  
Derek’s head felt like it was about to explode and he soon felt what was happening. He reared his head back into a loud roar/howl.  
The pack stood and watched unable to help their alpha in distress.  
“What Derek? What is it?!”  
The next thing Derek did made their blood run cold.  
“STILES!” He yelled, and was out the door before anyone could react.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Still Derek:

He had never run so fast in is life. Derek raced to the Stilinski household hoping to find Stiles in there safe and sound, but the closer he got, the more he smelled the ‘darkness’. The smell was so strong, it sickened him in his wolf form, but he could not stop running. 

When Derek reached the house, the front door sat creaked open with the key half turned in the lock. And Stiles no where to be found. But what Derek did find was a message from the ‘attacker’ that made his blood cold.  
The pack soon caught up and stood around Derek to see what he was looking at. It was a message burned into Stiles favorite red hoodie. And it read:

“Do not bother looking for your spark, he is MINE now.”  
It physically hurt Derek to think of this ‘thing’ stealing his mate, and all he could do right now was take in that horrid smell that burned his nostrils and wonder what it meant by spark.?


End file.
